Sly Cooper and the Canine Gang
by TheOtherOddOne
Summary: This FanFict takes place a couple months after Sly Cooper 3. Sly is back to thieving after being kicked out by Carmelita. He is back with his old gang but they soon learn there is a new group in Paris trying to steal their thunder... Rated T for same language and it my first actual piece of writing so ya never know what could happen
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hey guys not really sure how this works but hey why not, anyway i am just gonna maje this short and sweet this is my first fanfic acctually this is my fisrt time writing for my own enjoyment but anyway i just had some free time and ive been thinking about starting this for a couple days so here ya go! Please if i make a mistake or if you have and idea you would like to see happen please tell me i have only a couple chappies planned out and i am open to suggestions

* * *

"It is a quite, lonely, and cold night in Paris" thought the tall raccoon. He had perched himself on top of a street lamp across the street from the Louvre Museum and was waiting for a call from a certain turtle. A small smirk appeared on his face as he heard the all too familiar, nasally voice on the other line, " Alright Sly this is it i have hacked into the museum's security system and you have a ten minute window, but there is nothing i can do about the guards that is on you." Cooper could only laugh at that "Really, you think i became a master thief without learning how to avoid a couple minimally paid night guards?" Cooper began to laugh harder when he heard is friend sigh "Okay mister big shot just get in there and steal the diamond, the mob boss that owns this place bought it for a fortune and it would be a shame if it were to go missing." With that Cooper jumped off the lamp post and was off sprinting.  
Breaking into buildings that were supposedly "secure" had become so natural to Cooper he found himself daydreaming about a certain vixen as he did in most of his spare time. The exotic sound of her Latin accent, her long dark hair that flowed as she chased him along the rooftops all those amazing nights, and her eyes... oh God her eyes, the way they seemed to burn with fury when he would give her the last smile before disappearing into the night. Cooper quickly rendered a guard unconscious after entering the museum from the third story window. His smile disappeared as he remembered that night a month ago.  
"What do you mean you remember EVERYTHING?" Carmileta roared "Honey let me explain-" She cut him off "Don't you dare Honey me you criminal just tell me what the hell you mean by everything!?" Cooper's eyes darted around the furious vixen's apartment for and escape route or at least something to defend himself with, but instead he sighed and simply said " I remember everything Carm , the Fiendish Five, the Klaww Gang and Neyla, all up to that fight with that damn mandrill Dr. M!" Cooper could feel a great tightness in his chest " I lied about everything Carm... Oh God i am so sorry!" He cried as he felt tears stinging his eyes, trying to escape.  
Carmelita just stared at the raccoon in front of her for a couple seconds really not sure what to think, on one hand he had just told her that he had been lying to her for what had been 6 months now and had played with her heart all along the way. On the other he had told her the truth right before they had decided to become "official" and wait was he crying Carmileta thought. Carmelita decided to go with her goto response "Ringtail i am going to give you 10 seconds to get the hell out of my apartment before i fry you!" Cooper's heart dropped as soon as she spoke the words, "Carm please-" He tried to plead, but she cut him off yet again."Shut up and just go Cooper!" His head and shoulders drooped and with the stealth and speed only possessed by a master thief he was gone. Carmileta fell back upon her couch and laid her head down. It still smelled like him, she waited until she was sure he was gone and started silently sobbing to herself.  
Cooper could still hear her crying in the museum and he felt a all too familiar pain in his chest as he picked the lock to the safe which held the diamond. Cooper almost gasped at what he found, a small calling card much like his only it was black instead of blue. He was even more surprised to hear a very deep voice from behind him "Well if it isn't the famous Sly Cooper." another voice, more famine chimed in, "About damn time! I was worried one of the guard had carted you off to jail!"

* * *

A/N Ohhhh cliffhanger ermahgerd who could have beaten sly to his prize? (guess you will have to wait to find out) anyway i hope some people get around to reading this. sorry about short first chap but its 230 in the morning so im going bed i will update asap!- TheOtherOddOne


	2. Chapter 2 - A Few New Complications

A/N Omg 4:30 in the damn morning why do i do this right before i go to bed and lose track of time?

* * *

The Canine Gang  
Chapter Two - A Few New Complications

Cooper's hackles raised at the smugness of the voices behind him, he whipped around his tail lashing from side to side due to his agitation. Cooper gave the duo a quick once over, they were both huskies there was no doubt about that. The two strangers were dressed in plain black bodysuit, Cooper could only silently chuckle at their lack of style. Cooper found the two looked almost identical with the exception of the male being as tall as himself while the female was only shorter by a couple inches. Also the female had shoulder length black hair while the male's was spiked in a similar fashion to Cooper's (when he wasn't wearing his hat) It was difficult to make out their features due to the lack of lighting, but it was quite easy to tell they were not just the same species. They were defiantly related.

"So, Sly Cooper what are you doing here this fine evening?" the female asked sarcastically, "Couldn't be here to steal this little rock here could it?"

She boasted as she held up the precise diamond Cooper had broken into the museum for. Cooper's jaw tightened at her remarks, just did these two think who they were?  
"Since the two of you already seem to know who i am it is only fair that i should your know your names" Sly said as politely as he could but he still seemed to spit the words at them.

Lucas the male husky smiled quite widely when he saw how agitated his sister was making Sly but he decided to defuse the situation before the raccoon did something irrational  
, "Of course Mr. Cooper" Lucas smiled widely showing off his very white and quite sharp teeth "Allow me to formally introduce myself and my sister; Lucas and Casey De La Ronde, or simply The Canine Gang at your service"

Cooper made a mental note to remember that so he could have Bentley do some research on these two new players."So you two plan on telling me why of all nights you come here tonight?"Cooper asked calmly, he was simply stalling waiting for the inevitable to happen, it cant be too much longer now he thought.

"I would be happy to oblige Monsieur Cooper, we are simply to prove the point that you are not the only thief in this town."

Casey laughed as she stepped closer to Sly and he could see why she had such and over-inflated ego. The woman was stunning, the way the black patterns surrounded her white face, it gave her a much more defined look, and the skin tight black body suit did not leave much to the imagination. Now at one point and time he would have jumped on the opportunity to flirt with the voluptuous canine, but instead of the usual playfulness in his eyes there was only exhaustion and sadness. Times up he thought.

Casey looked at the infamous raccoon and she was thoroughly disappointed, she had heard stories on what a charmer he could be and had wanted to see first hand. She walked up to the raccoon, just as she was about to rub it in his face a little more when there was a flash of blue from outside and she heard the crash of a window breaking. Casey and Lucas turned to look at what had caused the window to break and found themselves looking at someone who was just as famous in the thieving world as Sly. Although there was a slight difference, instead of being an idol for them to envy or admire she was only feared for she was the only officer at Interpol to achieve a 99 percent arrest record. The newcomer was non other then Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox.

"Freeze criminals, the lot of you are going to jail!"

The reaction of the siblings was identical the both simply whispered "Oh... shit" they quickly glanced at one another the noticed they were missing a certain raccoon. The realization hit them like a hammer, they had just been caught red handed on their first big heist, in a heavily guarded museum, by Interpol's most dangerous Inspector. Lucas mentally slapped himself for letting Casey spend so much time trying to get a rise out of the Master thief. Lucas then grabbed his sister by the waist and pulled out what seemed to be a large pistol and shot it at one of the skylights, the grappling hook latched onto the roof and quickly pulled the thieves to safety. Sly chuckled to himself at the two young thieves from his hiding sopt on top of the chandelier,  
"Where is the fun in that?" he whispered

Sly was about to make his escape when he heard a very beautiful vixen loudly exclaim "¡CINGA LOS DOS!" Cooper's jaw dropped at this, he knew there was something wrong for he had never heard Carmelita use such language before. Sly noticed how tired she looked, and she began to do something else he had never seen her do before either. She began to cry, quietly but loud enough for him to hear "Damn you Ringtail" she choked out in between sobs. Sly felt a new kind of guilt hit him. It had been more then a month since she had seen him an the mere possibility that he could have been there had reduced Carmelita to this. He almost jumped down to comfort his love but as quickly as she started to cry she got her emotions in check and called into Interpol.  
"Main suspects fleeing the scene of the crime on foot, check rooftops, i'm in pursuit... negative no sign of Cooper... yes sir Inspector Fox out"  
She let out a tired sigh and ran out of the museum in the direction Lucas and Casey ran off in.

Cooper watched her go and made his way back to the safe house, this heist had him every riled up all he wanted to do was get into bed and sleep. He informed Bentley on this new "Canine Gang". Sly asked him to figure out who these two were and how they knew exactly what they had to steal and when to do it just in time to catch Sly there himself. Bentley quickly when to work typing like a madman, Cooper smiled at his friend's determined look. He knew Bentley would have all the information know about the Huskies by tomorrow night. Sly went up to his room and quietly cursed when he saw the sun peaking over the Parisian rooftops, he closed his curtains and threw himself on his bed burying his face in his pillow thinking on what had just happened.

It irked Sly that two beginners could have beaten him at his own game, his families game. He then laughed out loud, maybe come competition would be a good thing. Just to keep him on his toes. He thought about the two husky, he never did get too good of a look at Lucas, but he wouldn't forget Casey's face anytime soon. He repainted her face in his mind but it slowly stared to changed and had found himself yet again thinking about his vixen, no not his vixen anymore. Sly could still feel her arms wrapped around his shoulders, her muzzle in the crook of his neck and the alluring scent of her ebony hair. He sighed remembering all those nights when they would sleep together just to be close to one another, but he lost all that and he couldn't ever get it back. The raccoon rolled over and thought to himself as an idea formed, but it was crazy! Sly didn't know when he was planning to do it but he knew exactly what he was going to do. The devious raccoon smiled happy with what he planned, this could bite me in the ass but in all honesty, Fuck it. Its worth a shot.

* * *

A/N NOT IMPORTANT just how i thought of the Casey and Lucas characters. I work at an animal shelter and about 4 months ago two huskies were brought in from a native reserve up north, so they were caught and brought to us. I was working that night and i named them, you guessed it Casey and Lucas. These two have been a bigger pain in my ass the any other dog that has ever been there, the amount of times they have jumped, dug or gotten off of leashes is unbelievable. I have had to drive around our town for hours to find them but they always come running and hop right into my truck when i do find them, its like they do it just to prove that they can! Anyway i'm just going to say i am trying to make these characters have the same kind of attitude as the dogs that they are. I don't know why i typed this but if someone wanted to know how i got the idea there ya go :p

Edit: never putting something up late at night again, if you read this chapter before the edit i am so sorry. I couldn't even follow what i was trying to say, but last night it all made perfect sense LOL i promise if i do write late i will wait till the next day to proofread anyway the next update may be in a few days but no more then a week ill try to get it done right away, anyway i'm out!- TheOtherOddOne


	3. Chapter 3 - The Unseen Threat

The Canine Gang  
Chapter 3 - The Unseen Threat  
Once Lucas and Casey had lost the quite frustrated Inspector, they made their way back to the hideout that they had established on the outskirts of Paris; In an cellar of an abandon winery. It was very cozy and once they had cleared out all of the junk it was quite livable. They had all of the essentials, running water, a oven, and fridge. Lucas had even stolen a old TV and satellite. He hacked it and managed to get them over 500 free channels. Despite his athletic appearance Lucas was actually much more comfortable on his computer exploring the interwebz then almost getting his tail fried out in the field. That was how he found out about TheifNet and it had proved a invaluable tool over the last couple months, letting him find contracts, possible one time jobs, even fencing stolen items.  
When they finally made it home Lucas dropped himself onto the couch while his sister stormed into the bathroom too look at herself in the mirror. Lucas was trying to hold in his laughter, although his sister was starting make it very difficult.

"That stupid, temperamental, psychotic... Bitch!"

Casey was furious, not only had Inspector Fox singed a large patch of fur on Casey's tail, her getaway motorcycle had been totaled. One of the shots from her shock pistol had hit the gas tank on her bike causing it to explode.

"Why the fuck didn't she shoot at you?!" She wailed at her ever calm brother. "She must have noticed me tossing the diamond to you when she was chasing us!"

Lucas could no longer contain his laughter "Of course she saw! I told you to read her profile, she has become extremely... aggressive as of late. Ever since Mr. Cooper began thieving again"

Casey eyed him angrily "Well that still doesn't explain why she didn't shoot at you and focused on me!"

"No but you giving her the middle finger and constantly yelling puta at her probably had something to do with it." he scolded her, his smile had disappeared back to their normal grimace.

Casey's ears flattened against her skull "Guess you heard me?" she smiled weakly,

"You remember the last thing dad said me before he left?" Lucas said suddenly "He told me to look after you, to make sure nothing happened to you and that he would come back. He never kept his end of it but i intend to, Casey promise me if we run into Inspector Fox on another job you wont go out of your way to piss her off?" Lucas pleaded his sister, he had learned long ago it was easier to ask his sister politely then order her around. He chuckled, it would be easier to put a fire out with gasoline.

Casey just stared at her feet, she knew what Lucas was trying to pull, every time she did something he viewed as "dangerous" he would bring up their dad, and then try and guilt trip her. God he is more of a parent then a brother she thought. He is only older then me by a couple minutes and he acts like I'm some retarded teenager! She still couldn't suppress a small smile, but i love him all the same.

Casey's thoughts were interrupted by a very loud knock on the cellar door. The De La Ronde twins bodies became tense from head to tail. Only three people would have had the slightest chance of finding them in their hideout. Sly Cooper, Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox, (Oh in the Lord's name let it be one of them thought Lucas.) or their current "employer" Kona Caron, a very large female malamute who had found Casey and Lucas pulling jobs on the streets for Toronto, Canada.

* * *

The fourteen year old husky put on her best puppy dog eyes, "Please sir could i have some change to feed my younger brother?"

The very wealthy badger narrowed his dark beady eyes, glaring the small dog infront of him. The tears that escaped her pushed him over the edge and he sighed.

"Alright young lady, but promise me you will only use this for food."He smiled and pulled out his wallet handing Casey a five dollar bill.  
"Of course Mister!" Casey squealed as excitedly as she could make it seem.

Unknown to the large badger, Lucas had snuck up behind him and seen which pocket the wallet had been placed in, and with and amazing amount of dexterity Lucas picked the wallet out of the badger's pocket and ran off with Casey right on his heels. Unfortunately neither of the twins the very large woman in a dark trench coat following them.

The Twins had almost reached the abandoned warehouse that they were living in when a they bumped into the large figure on the unlit alleyway leading to their makeshift home.  
"So what are you two runts doing running around here by yourselves?" a cruel voice demanded from the shadows of the alley.

Casey had already decided she didn't like the woman in the trench coat and toque, in the darkness of the alleyway it was impossible to make out any of her facial features except her snout which suggested that she was of canine or possibly lupine decent.

Lucas could see the a familiar flame of anger in his twin's eyes and quickly tried to save face,  
"We were just heading home mame, this is a shortcut to our house." Lucas was lying through his teeth. An annoyed glare from the newcomer was enough of and explanation. She knew he was lying.

"Really? Is that what the two of you were doing? So you went going to spend the money that you stole from the badger back there you dirty two bit thief!" Lucas felt like her eyes were burrowing him, he had begun to openly sweat and his tail was lashing from side to side vigorously.  
It was around this time Casey had decided that the large canine had been bothering them for long enough.

"Leave him alone you whore!" Casey shouted as she threw herself at the much larger woman. Before Casey knew what happened she found herself at Lucas's feed with her vision beginning to tunnel until there was nothing but darkness.

Lucas could believe what he had just saw. He knew his sister didn't really get into many fights, but living alone in a large city always meant that there was someone trying to get in a scrap. Lucas had seen his sister put a couple people on the ground and he knew she could take care of herself in that department, but the way the woman had redirected Casey's punch, hit her on the temple and toss her aside like a rag doll was unbelievable!

It was then when the woman decided to give the twins (well Lucas actually due to the fact Casey was out cold) her ultimatum,  
"Alright boy," she spat at Lucas " here is the deal, i have a group that needs a couple people with your specific skill set..." This change of attitude surprised Lucas due to the fact that not a minute ago she had be accusing them of theft and his sister was still unconscious in the cold Canadian snow.

"You still listening boy?"

"Yes mame"

"As i was saying, for your age and without any training you and your... what is she your sister? Ah whatever you both have potential and i would like to be the one that helps the two of you become the best you can be. Who knows one good haul in this business an you may never have to work again."

Lucas didn't know what to say, his mind had been racing form simply being called a thief. Now some random stranger was offing to make himself and Casey better thieves, but she had also knocked out his poor little sister. He didn't like it but the deal was far to good to pass up, they were stealing to survive and this was a possible way out.

"Alright mame, we accept" Lucas declared picking up the dead weight that was his sister.

"One more thing boy, try and teach your sister to control her tongue. It could be the death of her."

The next 4 years of their lives had been quite repetitive, they trained 7 hours a day learning everything a thief could possibly need to know. They learned how to pick hundreds of different types of locks, how to hotwire cars, how to lie like it was a second language, how to tell the difference between authentic and fake artwork antiques ect. , and weapons training with everything from sticks and stones to assault rifles and explosives. They had even gotten masters of many different martial arts to help defend themselves if they got stuck in between a rock and a hard place. The Twins had become master Everything had been funded by the woman they had met that night in Toronto.

* * *

The now eighteen year old Lucas made his way to the cellar door silently praying to himself. He held his breath as he opened it.

"Well look at this, two rats holed up in a cellar!" chuckled the large woman who Lucas now knew as Kona Caron.

A malamute who always seemed to be in a dark trench coat, she had short black hair which just seemed to blend in with the rest of the fur on the back of her body. Even for a malamute she had a lot of dark fur, in fact almost all of her body fur was black except for her snout and around her eyes.

Casey felt the resentment boiling up inside her, no matter how much Kona had done for herself and Lucas, Casey knew she would never really like her.

"So i take it the job went well?" Kona asked in a much more serious tone.  
"Of course it did! Were not amateurs you know!"Casey said sweetly, but there was venom in her tone, with that she tossed the diamond to Kona.

Casey rolled her eyes when she noticed how Kona just stared at the diamond, like a child getting a new toy.  
"Not bad you two." Kona stated gruffly "Not bad at all, check your ThiefNet later this week, you should find more money transferred to you account to get you two by until the next job."

With that Kona mad her leave slamming the door on her way out.  
Lucas's knees almost buckled form the immense amount of relief, he sighed and smiled at his sister.  
"Lucas?"

"Hmm what is it Casey?"

"Why didn't you tell he about Cooper? Or Inspector Fox for that matter?"

This time it was Lucas turn to laugh "Because the last thing we need is that woman breathing down our necks. Believe me when she hears SOMEONE managed to piss off the most notorious criminal in the world right now, as well as the top Inspector at Interpol for that matter. Another reason to avoid talking about Ms. Fox would be because Kona will have to buy you a new motorcycle!"

"FUCK she is going to kill me!" Casey was suddenly reminded about who was paying for all of their necessities, comforts, and as well a vehicles, and if memory served correctly that bitch loved her money...

"Its fine sis!" Lucas knew his sister was hated Ms. Caron, but she could absolutely never admit it otherwise they would have no assents, resources or shelter for that matter.

"She cares about making money so i doubt she is gonna come check up on us until were are done the next job. We can just share my bike until then."Lucas pulled his sister into a brotherly hug,

"Its gonna be fine sis, we are the gonna do a couple jobs until we have enough money the we can disappear."

Casey sighed and simply whispered "Okay Dad." a quiet laugh escaped her and Casey realised how tired she actually was. She had quite a busy night and it was a great feeling to know it was over. Lucas laid his sister down on the couch they had "borrowed" from a pub down the street, then threw himself down on his sleeping bag.

"I know you wouldn't have wanted us to do this Dad, but i don't have a choice. It's keeping us alive and we may actually be able to make enough money to live like normal people someday. I just wish you were here to tell me what to..." Lucas fell asleep before he could finish his thought.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sly cooper characters! i own my own OC characters an the plot that is it!

A/N sorry for the wait, just took a while to write simply because i am not a creative person, i had to think of all this and that is a accomplishment for me, anyway not reall


End file.
